Unfaithful
by queen captain stark
Summary: Lightning is Tifa's new Maid of Honor. Secrets will be unveiled and relationships will be broken and new ones made.Will Light be able to get Tifa through her wedding to Genesis?FF7/FFV13/FF13 Xover Main: *NoctixLight**GenesisxTifaxZack
1. Chapter 1

**New Story :) Enjoy and expect Drama...**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>"Earth to Lightning!" Lightning's tall brunette friend wave her hand in front of her face. Light's crystal-clear blue eyes fluttered and she zoned back in.<p>

"Sorry, Tifa." Tifa rolled her eyes and backed up. She spun in a little circle.

"Well, how's this one?" Light tilted her head so that it rested slightly on her shoulder.

"It's purple?" she snapped her head straight up again arching her brow.

"So! Maybe I wanna spice things up a bit!" Light bit her lower lip fighting back the very strong urge to laugh at the gaudy purple dress. "Fine! Okay, it's terrible." Tifa plopped on the couch Light was sitting on head hung low.

"Teef, I'm sure Genesis will like you in anything." She comforted Tifa who got back up to her feet.

"Yeah, I know but the wedding is in three and a half weeks!"

"Calm down, Tifa!" Light stood up and grabbed Tifa's shoulder shaking them slightly. Tifa's cellphone went off in her purse; she shuffled over and answered it.

"Hello...what?...I don't care about his passion for tacos...I question our cousinhood!...yeah...well you too!...good day to you!" Tifa forcefully hung up. She was turned red from frustration and anger. Light knew it was something to do with her wedding.

"What happened?"

"My dumbass cousin, Rinoa, is bailing out as my maid of honor to elope with her boyfriend, Squall!"

"Yeah, that's bad.."

"Its terrible! I mean whose gonna- wait a minute." Tifa approached her pink haired friend. She lifted he dress slightly and got down on one knee, she looked up at Light grabbing one of her hands in both of hers. "Lightning, will you make me the happiest bride-"

"What the hell?" she interrupted but Tifa ignored it and continued.

"On the Earth and be my maid of honor?" She shot Light a pleading smile. To avoid another Bridezilla moment, she did what a good friend would do...accept it.

"It would be my pleasure." Tifa sprang to her feet and wrapped her arms around Light. "T-Tifa. I need. Air!" She released her from her death hug.

"Sorry! But on to more pressing matters, so now that you're officially the maid of honor, what dress will you wear?"

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Yes. You. Are." Tifa slightly twitched her eye, holding back her inner Bridezilla. "At your wedding you can dress in pajamas for all I care, but you WILL wear a dress or I will fucking cut you!" Nevermind, there went that control.

"Tifa, I am not wearing a dress!"

* * *

><p>"I really hate you..." Light came out in a dress, with a scornful expression on her face. She hated the uncomfortable feeling of no pants. She dealt with the god awful skort for the Guardian Corps uniform, but this was 100 times worse.<p>

"Awh c'mon, you look hot! I betcha Cloud would love to see you in it." Tifa winked.

"All the reason not to wear it." There was silence between the two and then Tifa's phone went off again.

"Hello?" A smile spread across her face, then she gave a high-pitched giggle. "I'll be there in a little bit. Alright, love you too." she hung up and made her way back to the fitting room. Light spoke to her through the door.

"Was that Genesis?"

"Uhh..Yeah!" She was struggling to get out of the gaudy purple dress. Light took advantage of her distraction and changed back into her regular clothing, which happened to be her uniform at the time.

"You two, spend way too much time together, it's almost sickening." Tifa came out in her casual clothing. They exited the bridal store and walked to their respectable cars, parting with each other.

* * *

><p><strong> [Lightning]<strong>

Lightning drove up to her apartment building. She lived on the third floor, her neighbors were awfully quiet, with the exception for her across-the-hall neighbor, and that made it perfect for her. Tifa, Vanille and Fang were loud enough during the day. Tifa's wedding was inching closer and now the 'great' title, maid of honor, was her's. Being a regular bridesmaid was stressful enough, and she was the Bride's right hand woman.

She slumped on her couch, staring at her rug. 'I hate that rug. Why did he even give me that rug, it's hideous.' It was getting dark out and the street Light's flickered on, there was a knock on her door. Sluggishly she answered the door. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat your neighbor?" her Neighbor walked in past her.

"C'mon on in, I guess." she closed the door, it was just best not to fight it. Her neighbor seemed like a dark, emo, depressing guy, if only that were true..

"I love what you've done with the place!" His blue eyes exploring her apartment's plain interior.

"Thanks. May I ask why you just barge in here, like you own the place?" he turned to look at her, she was obviously annoyed.

"Because, Lightning, we are going out! I assure you, it will be legendary."

"I'm sorry, we aren't going out, I would 'love' to, but I'm going to just lay on bed and sleep."

"I don't don't mind lying in bed with you." Her neighbor winked.

"Noctis, we have gone over this, I'm not interested."

"When are you gonna stop delaying the inevitable, we will have sex one day, I mean I'm too awesome to be rejected." he smirked.

"Sure, you keep your perky attitude, but that's never gonna happen."

"Sure it won't, and I am never gonna be this good-looking, for the rest of my life, oh wait, yes I am!"

"Why am I still talking to you?"

"We are going out, let's go, I'm suited up, let's do this, unless you wanna, y'know,keep this party here." he winked.

* * *

><p>After a solid thirty minutes of arguments, Lightning agreed to go with Noctis, as long as he would quit mentioning 'the inevitable'.<p>

"See, isn't this place great?"

"Define 'great'." The bar he had taken her to was alright, but it was just a regular, nothing fancy bar.

"Lightning, you see, all these drunk girls , I can't just come up to them I need a wing man, and since Zack, is out meeting his lady, god help him, I decided it was time for your coronation into being my wingwoman." Noctis explained scoping out the bar.

"Wait, wingwoman, you have to be kidding me? I thought you were awesome. Can't you bother someone else with this?"

"Light, I scratch your back you scratch mine, it's simple. If you can hook me up with that blondie over there, I will stop bothering you."

"Fine." She set her drink down and walked over to the girl with Blonde shoulder length hair. She was sipping her drink staring off in space, and barely noticing Light approaching her. "Hi, I'm Lightning. Haaavvvve you met Noctis?" She pulled Noctis into the girl and left. In fact, she left the bar.

* * *

><p>When she arrived back home, she kicked off her boots and fell into bed, fully dressed. Tomorrow she had to go on another appointment with Tifa for her wedding.<p>

If she had to look at one more place setting, she would tear her hair out.

* * *

><p><strong> [Tifa]<strong>

Tifa drove to the usual meeting place. She made her way up to the eighth floor of the hotel. Why the eighth floor, only he would want to pick a random floor like this. She knocked on the door.

"It's me!"

"Teef, what took you so long, I thought ya died!" His strikingly, bright blue had hints of playfulness as he joked.

"You know, you always call me in the middle of important things." she entered the room and say on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I am pretty important myself." "The wedding is in three and a half weeks, I really need to get it all figured out."

"Don't worry, but for now, let's forget about that silly wedding." His lips met her's.

* * *

><p><strong>Super exicted for Chapter 2! Yes, Noctis is a Barney Stinson( I love 'How I Met Your Mother' :) )<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

**Thank you to all the reviwers! I wrote two chapters to make up for this late update! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Lightning]<strong>

** KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Her electric blue eyes shot open, she realized it was morning. She sat up and stretched. 'Who could be knocking so loudly in the morning...Noctis.' She sighed at shifted out of bed, going towards the front door. Her suspicions were correct, in front of her was her bothersome neighbor, clad in another fine dark suit.

"What is it, Noctis?"

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing today?" He brushed past Lightning and into her apartment.

"I have this appointment with Tifa for her wedding in like twenty minutes."

"Great, I'll come along. There's nothing better than desperate bridesmaids who are about to see their best friend get married. Plus, I need to pick some more scented candles."

"Don't you have other friends to talk with, like Zack?"

"Yeah, well, you are a far better wing man than he was. I don't know what you did but I am totally putting it in my blog."

"Well, if you're coming along, I am leaving after I take a shower. Try not to touch anything."

"I could always take a showe-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." Light left to her bathroom, and Noctis sat on the couch admiring the rug he'd given her. It was almost like it was four months ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>-4 months ago-<strong>_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

_Light stood up from the box she was unpacking, and answered the door. A stranger wearing a dark suit was holding a rolled up rug. She raised her eye brow in confusion. _

_"Hi, I'm Noctis. I live across the hall, I brought you a welcoming gift." he waltzed in past her and set it down next to some other boxes marked 'Living Room'._

_"Hi, my name is Lightning, nice to meet you." She outstretched a hand, he took it, and kissed it. Lightning awkwardly pulled her hand back. 'Friendly much...' she thought. _

_"Do you need any help unpacking?" he looked around her empty apartment._

_"Thanks, but I can manage it." _

_"No, I insist." They began unpacking all her stuff and getting her apartment set up. It didn't take too long before it was completely sat down exhausted on her couch. Noctis absentmindedly flung his arm around her, and she didn't realize it either. "This was great. Great neighborly bonding time.." She looked at him and studied his face. His midnight-blue hair was spikey in the back and smoothing the front. As if the front of his hair was walking into a job interview and the back was walking out of a rock concert. His dark sapphire eyes were mysterious. He seemed deep in thought about something and he was wearing a cute smirk on his face. _

_"Alright well, I think it's time I go." He got up and she followed him to his door across from her's._

_"Well, thanks for helping me unpack." "No problem." they stood awkwardly in silence. Light left, flashing a thankful smile before shutting her door. _

_'She totally wants me to get under her umbrella.' Noctis smirked._

"You ready?" Light came out of her room, hair still damp. Noctis sprung off the couch and followed her out.

* * *

><p>"Teef, why are we chair shopping again?" Light questioned as they stared at the plethora of furniture.<p>

"Because, we need the perfect chairs at the reception. By the way, what is with your creepy neighbor?" Noctis had tagged along, but of course he wasn't helping but hitting on the female cashier. After winking to her and saying goodbye, he made his way casually toward Tifa and Lightning.

"Tifa, isn't it weird that we should... run into each other like this? Two souls, of equal levels of attractiveness, both fitting together like two pieces of a very... attractive puzzle.

"Oh, Hell no!" Light grabbed Noctis by the ear and dragged him away from Tifa.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Tifa is getting married in three weeks. And so help me God, if I catch you even so much as breathing the same air as her, I will take those peanuts you're trying to pass off as testicles, and I will squeeze them so hard your eyes pop out, and then I'll feed them to you like grapes!" She angrily scolded him.

"Wait! My eyes, or my testicles?"

"One of each!"

"Alright well then I am gonna talk to that 15 over there.." he said randomly pointing to a girl looking at furniture.

"A 15?" "Yeah, like in blackjack."

" As in... not sure whether you'd hit it?"

"Exactly!"

"You're so disgusting. Try not to break anything, I'm going to go be productive."

"We go be productive together, somewhere else." Light left him, and went back to Tifa who was spazzing out. _'I leave for two minutes and she is already having panic attack!_' "Tifa are you okay?"

"These chairs are stressing me out."

"Why? Just pick a chair and be done with them."

"That's easy for you to say, you go to as many chairs as you want, I'm going to be committed to this one chair for the rest of my life!" Light eventually calmed her Tifa down and they narrowed their choices down to six chairs. Noctis, Light, and Tifa stood before them and now were judging which one to pick.

"These are the six finalists, that means we had to go through a lot of chairs, it's like a Miss America pageant but for chairs!" Noctis laughed to paused and judged the chairs until finally Tifa decided.

* * *

><p>••••••••• After a long day of chair shopping, Tifa invited Light and Noctis over to her house for dinner. Tifa was preparing dinner by herself even though Lightning offered to help. Leaving Noctis and Light alone. "So, Light where can I put my jacket?"<p>

"On the coat rack, like a normal human being." "No, I can't do that, this is an Armani suit, that would be suit homicide!"

"I don't know..the closet?"

"Cool, where exactly is that?" Light led Noctis to Tifa's hall closet, where she would put coats in, as she opened it, Noctis pushed her in it and went inside it himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Light reached for the doorknob but Noctis grabbed it before her.

"It's time to talk about these signals you're giving me." "What signals? I haven't said anything that would even hint at attraction!"

"Shhh. Light, you're so shy, it's cute."

"I will scream rape."

"It's not rape, if you like it. Plus everyone knows that doesn't work anymore, you have to scream that you're on fire."

"It cant hurt to see who cares. RAPEEEE! RA-!" Noctis' lips silenced Light. She wanted to push him away, but the small closet wouldn't allow it. She surprised herself when she found herself kissing back. _'What am I doing?_' Then the door shot open.

"What in the world is going on?" They broke apart their kiss to face, a red-haired man, who Light recognized as Tifa's fiancé, Genesis.

"Not awkward guys, not awkward if we don't let it be awkward..." Noctis nervously said. Light's face flushed.


	3. Chapter 3

|||||Chapter 3|||||

** [Tifa]**

"I found them." Genesis came back into the kitchen with Noctis and Light. They were avoiding eye contact and The red-head was somewhat amused.

"Good thing, too. Because dinner is ready!" Tifa smiled brightly. After dinner, Light said her goodbyes to the Teef and Genesis; Noctis left with her. The couple sat cuddling on thier sofa.

"I can't believe we are getting married soon." He spoke, stroking Tifa's head gently.

"I know...I'm really excited." She almost sounded unsure.

"You don't sound too excited. What's wrong?" his voice was full of concern. It would kill him if Tifa was unhappy, he truly loved her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day." she yawned.

"Let's go to bed then. We do have that cake tasting for tomorrow." Tifa mentally slapped herself, she would have to cancel her other arrangements.

* * *

><p><strong>[Noctis]<strong>

Noctis and Lightning made their way up to the third floor and to their apartments. Light noticed a tall blonde standing in front of her door, waiting. As they came closer, she recognized the blonde-haired visitor. She nearly sprinted towards him. She hugged the blonde and Noctis was confused at the situation.

"Uhhh, Light who is the Blonde traffic cone?"

"This is Cloud Strife, only the saddest excuse for a partner, in the history of partnerships." she smiled playfully. It shocked Noctis, to see Light smile about someone who hadn't said one word since they approached him. He wanted to be the reason she was smiling.

"Hi, I'm Cloud." He offered a handshake and Noctis shook once before withdrawing his hand.

"Noctis Caelum, I live across the hall. I gave Light a rug." He said proudly. _'Yeah, because that totally one-ups everybody in any situation._' his sarcastic conscious stated.

"Why don't we move this reunion inside, so we don't disturb the peace and what not." Light suggested, while unlocking and opening her door. Cloud went went in and before Light closed the door, Noctis put his foot in.

"Don't I get to come in?"

"No."

"Too late!" He pulled the door open and waltzed in with his nose held up in the air. Cloud was exploring the interior of Lightning's home. Noctis notices he was the same height as him and his facial structure was similar to Light's. If one didn't know, they could've been brother and sister.

"So, make yourselves at home. I'm going to get changed out of these chair shopping clothes." She joked and higher to herself. _'Why am I not the one making her do that? Who is this guy? What's his angle?'_ Noctis was extremely curious about the blonde haired man who had made Light act different. As she left into the other room and closed the door behind her, Noctis was the first to break their silence.

"So, you and Light are partners?"

"Yeah, she is a great solider."

"Me and her are neighbors. We see each other all the time. I think she has a thing for me, but she can't admit it, I totally understand it." Noctis words came out quicker than he thought them, and they almost sounded frantic. Cloud nodded and thought _'What's this guy's deal_?'

"That's nice...I didn't really know she was into guys like you."

"What do you mean? Exceedingly handsome? Intelligent? I know, I seem to have melted her heart." Noctis was sure of all this. He really believed that Lightning was attracted to him. The handle of her door turned and she came out in her pajamas, a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tank top and her pink locks were tied up in a loose ponytail. Cloud had sat down when Noctis was pouring out Light's 'true' feelings. Noctis remained standing and with a smirk plastered on his face, still.

"Did he touch anything, Cloud?" Light joked from the kitchen area; she was shifting through her fridge looking for something to drink.

"No, but he did start on how you like him?" _'This guy has broken so many Bro Codes right now, and he isn't even wearing a suit, dammit!'_ Noctis angrily thought, with the same cocky smirk still spread.

"Just ignore it, don't believe what his twisted logic does."

"I'm still here, y'know!"

"I know." Light came back from the kitchen tossing Cloud and Noctis a bottle of water.

"Thanks, but I actually came her because I have to talk you about work." Cloud began.

"Okay, what about it?"

"I have been selected by Guardian Corps, to do a mission on Pulse. I can't go to the wedding."

"What! Who am I supposed to go with now?" The three were silent. A smile replaced the smirk on Noctis' face, as an idea came to his mind.

"I have an idea, why don't I just go with you. That way everybody is happy. You aren't a loner, I get to wear a suit, and Cloud gets to do his work stuff."

"Light, i think we can all live with that." Lightning was still shocked from Noctis' idea and bow Cloud was agreeing? Her week was just getting better and better. There was silence, even though She wanted to rip both their heads off, her mouth just wouldn't open. Cloud glanced at his wrist watch.

"Well, I have to go now, Light. See you in a month. Good luck with your new date." She cringed as he finished and left, leaving her with Noctis.

"Lightning, are you alright? I know what you're thinking: how am I supposed control myself when I'm in such close proximity with Noctis. Hey! HOW ABOUT A SLEEPOVER!"

She was already slamming her bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p><strong> -The Next Day- <strong>

**[Tifa]**

Tifa headed over to Lightning's apartment, and was surprises to see her less than quiet neighbor answer the door. Thoughts of what could have happened rushed in and out if her mind. _'Light's better than that...I hope.'_ "Oh hey, Noctis the Rocktis, at your service."

"Uhhh, is Lightning up, she was supposed to be-" "Teef! I here! Excuse me Noctis." Light ran up and around him. Making her way into the hallway with Tifa. Noctis was still in her apartment.

"Where you guys going?"

"To my cake tasting." Tifa answered.

"Well, can I come along!" Noctis excitedly question.

"No, you can't." No hesitation was taken for Light to answer. Tifa smiled maliciously._ 'Light needs to loosen up, this is for her own good._' she thought.

"Sure! The more the merrier."

"Wait, no. That's a false equivalency. More does not equal merry. If there was 2000 people in this apartment right now, would we be celebrating? No, we'd be suffocating." Tifa ignored Light's arguments and glared at her, shutting Light up. Her and Tifa drove towards the cake tasting, Noctis not to far behind. They were meeting Genesis at the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) It means so much to me! Love all you to bits..**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the bakery just in time for the appointment. Tifa rushed in with Lightning. Noctis leisurely made his entrance into the little quaint bakery. Genesis hugged Tifa and gave her a light peck on the lips.<p>

"Alright, let's start this thing!" Genesis clapped his hands together and everyone sat down.

A man with a tall white hat came out with a tray of assorted pastries and cakes. The first looked absolutely delectable; it made everyone's mouth water.

"Carrot!" He shouted, his accent was thick. 'Of course, my life is full of stereotypes...' Tifa groaned. Of course, the baker would have an accent, because everything in her life just wasn't a little too cliché.

Lightning hesitated to taste the cake, so was everyone else. The baker had left without another word, back to the kitchen.

"So, anyone willing to do a test run on this cake first?" Noctis asked poking the orangey cake with white frosting with a fork.

"It was pretty before he cut it..." Genesis added.

"I don't think carrots were meant to be baked into cake form." Light's opinion was preventing her from tasting the cake.

"You guys are such babies! I have to do everything!" Tifa shoved a fork-ful of the orange cake into her mouth. She chewed fast and then slowed when the carrier taste was unbearable.

"Is it that bad?" Light was setting her fork down, convinced it was a lost cause. Tifa gulped it and then grimaced, chasing it with the water provided.

"God, why did I even think an orange cake would taste good?" Tifa scrubbed her tongue with her napkin. Light smirked and was shot a death glare from Tifa. "Okay, Light since you're my maid-of-honor, I think you should try the next one."

The baker had come back after the group had 'eaten' the carrot cake. Eaten meaning dumping it in the fern pot in the corner. He set another beautifully elegant looking cake in front of them.

"Looks promising..." Light said hopeful.

"Lemon!" The baker left again without another word. Tifa was biting her knuckle trying to hold back her laughs.

"C'mon Lightning, it's lemon. Lots of people like lemon cake!" Noctis encouraged her.

"Shut up, lemons are fruit! They don't have any business in a cake!" She hesitated as she brought the fork up to her mouth. She sighed and ate it. 'Remember that time when you had chocolate orange cookie...yeah, this is worse.' Stupid conscience. She swallowed hard, and stuck her tongue out in disgust. "I can still taste it!" she said after chugging her water and eating a mint.

Tifa almost fell out of her chair from laughter. She had to excuse herself to the restroom to compose her self.

Just then, a little bell above the doorway rung. Noctis perked up and went over to greet the person. 'Oh right, Noctis' plus one.' Lightning briefly thought. She was facing away from the door, so she had to turn to look. It was a tall, dark-haired, blue eyed guy. He was almost like another Noctis, the way he casually made his way to the table.

"Zack, this is Lightning and Genesis, the lovely bride will be out in a moment. Lightning, Genesis, this is Zack my mentor and wingman." Light waved, the famous Zack she'd heard so much about was finally here. He took a seat in between Light and Noctis, facing Tifa's empty chair and Genesis.

"So, Lightning, Noctis is a great human being, and I hear so are you. Well, isn't that a coincidence? Two amazing people. It's just delightful. Isn't Noctis?"

"Indeed, yes yes it is." He nodded. This was not happening. She was not experiencing what drunken bimbos at bars do, when these two wingman were on the prowl.

"It's like heaven and Earth want you two to be together, who knows maybe right now there's 173 stories about you two? Just a random number." Noctis nodded with a straight face pretending to be in deep thought about it.

"What did I miss..." Tifa trailed off when she saw the new group member. She froze in her tracks. 'This cannot be happening..' Zack locked eye contact with her and smiled wide. He stood up and straightened out his jacket.

"Hello, you must be the lovely bride of the lucky man Genesis. I'm Zack Fair." His tone was smooth. Tifa's hands began to sweat and she finally answered.

"Yes. Tifa Lockhart."

"Why does that name sound so, so familiar?" He smirked. This was not going to be an easy sat back down and Genesis intertwined his fingers with Tifa's.

"Sweaty, much?" He teased. Her smile was forced. Zack's smirk never left and he continued to speak.

For the third time the baker returned. The cake had black frosting an was red inside. He cut them a small slice and passed it out.

"Red Velvet." They all sighed in relief, finally something normal. "With black licorice frosting." Why not? He retreated back to the kitchen.

"Are any of these cakes normal?" Noctis questioned.

"I think it is actually pretty good." Genesis was enjoying the red and black cake. "We should do this one."

"You only like it because it's red and black!" Tifa gestures to his red and black colored t-shirt.

"So.."

"Well, anyways it doesn't fit the color scheme." Genesis couldn't say he didn't try, and he gladly helped himself to everyone else's portions.

"Zack, Noctis tells me you have a girlfriend, that's why he keeps bugging me to be his wingwoman. Care to tell us who she is?" Lightning ignited the small talk back up.

"Well, I hope you do that job with pride. And I can't tell you who she is or she'll probably strangle me, but I can tell you she is a brunette, a bartender and the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Tifa blushed a tad.

"Tifa's a bartender and a brunette."

'Shit, the gig is up! She is on to me!' Tifa started fretting. Lightning wasn't stupid and could easily put two and two together.

"Tifa, do you know her?"

"It's not me! I mean, no I probably don't. There isn't a Super League of Bartenders." she laughed nervously at her joke.

"Tifa, are you alright, pooh bear?" Zack let out a small laugh, he tried to hold back when he heard the pet name from Genesis. Tifa stomped hard on a foot under the table.

"Ow! Son of-"

"Mint Ice cream cake!" The baker showed up out of no where and served the ice cream cake that looked as if it was brought from Baskin Robbins. Lightning rubbed her foot and Tifa gave an apologetic look.

"This is my favorite!" Light and Noctis exclaimed and destroyed their piece of cake.

"Destiny, I tell ya!" Zack ranted again.

* * *

><p>The five exited the bakery and were less than impressed. Tifa wanted to bolt out of the parking lot to her house.<p>

"I can't believe you decided on a cheap ice cream cake." Genesis commented.

"Well, it was the eat one out of the several levels of Cake Flavor Hell!" Tifa was near the breaking point.

"The guy was so confused!" Noctis was still laughing. When Tifa had tried to explain she wanted a tiered ice cream cake, he started shouting No, and the names of the cakes. It turned out that he could only say those words. His cashier had to translate.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Zack was leaving.

"So soon?"

"Ya, I just have to be at the Gran Edge Hotel, eigth floor, 5:00 sharp." Tifa glared again. "Noce meeting you Genesis, Lightning. Tifa." He smiled at Tifa. And began walking to his car. When he reached it he shouted "Destiny!" And drove off.

"That guy cracks me up. A little specific." Genesis's face lit up. "We should invite him to the wedding!" If Tifa, had been drinking water, this is where she'd spit it out in his face.

"What?"

"He is funny, and a cool guy."

"This is true." Noctis added. Light punched his arm, telling him not to encourage that."

"We should talk about it. Later." try started back to their cars. Tifa stopped again. "Shit, I have to be at this thing for work, sorry Light, I can't take you home. But I'm sure Noctis would love to."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kidnap you, I live across the hall, you would escape too easy." Noctis joked. Tifa kisses Genesis goodbye. They all parted ways.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Tifa shouted. Zack sat patiently on the bed's edge. "Why did you stay?"<p>

"Why is it a big deal? I didn't say anything!"

"Your little description was extremely obvious, Light probably knows!"

"Oh C'mon, those were compliments. So what if she knows? Now let's just forget about today." he finished seductively.

"Why do you have to be such a man whore?"

"Hey, that was a low blow! And you are technically the man-whore in this relationship." Zack wa getting a little agitated at Tifa for making a big deal. Even though he knew their secret was safe.

"What?"

"You are the one getting married in three weeks and is seeing another man on the side!"

"Y'know what Zack! It was a mistake coming here. Right from the get go!" I don't can't believe you." she was collecting her phone and purse before slamming the door.

"Tifa! Wait!" He ran a hand through his hair and fell onto the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So The crack fiction continues! It's in the Humor genre for a number of reasons, hahah. I get these ideas when I drink Monsters. I need to listen more xThe Anonymous Girlx -_-**

* * *

><p>The strawberry blonde soldier was staring-more glaring- straight ahead at the road. Her arms were crossed and her lips were pursed into an annoyed straight line. The cause of her current appearance happened to be the driver of the car who was humming what seemed to be show tunes. This had been going on since they'd left the bakery; if only she'd taken her own car.<p>

Noctis actively stopped his humming and spoke, breaking the 'silence'. "So, Lightning, what do you think of Zack?"

Light replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, he is the exact same person as you are: Annoying, obnoxious, persistent, over-dressed, oblivious, cute, and too rambunctious."

Noctis stopped listening after he registered the word 'cute'." What was that last part again?"

"Rambunctious?" She barely remembered what she word vomited.

"No, you said I was cute! You think I'm cute!"

Lightning turned to the side her head to fix her gaze outside her window. "No, I did not!"

Noctis smirked and paused before teasingly saying, "Admit it, you think I'm cute."

"Tch...In your sick, twisted fantasies." Light scoffed, feeling her face hear up, and hiding it. She was not about to let him have the satisfaction he desperately wanted.

"My fantasies are quite tasteful, if I do say so myself. That's beside the point, you're deflecting because you know you said it."

"I'm five seconds away from detaching my seat belt and rolling out of this vehicle, Noct." The pinkette snapped her gaze towards him, completely serious.

"Now we are using nicknames, see, we are already progressing in our relationship!"

"For the last time we aren't in a relationship!"

"That's what you think. But guess who is driving this car down Victory Road?"

"That hardly makes sense.."

"In due time...in due time."

Light shook her head. It was futile to even attempt to argue with her neighbor. He was just going to make a ridiculous point and then back it up with more nonsense. Thanking her lucky stars, their apartment building came into view. Light had never felt happier.

* * *

><p>Noctis stepped in synch with Lightning's steps as they walked down their hallway. He couldn't help but smile as he walked with her, so close yet so far. He loved the way she would try and hide the blushes he caused, the unusual tint of her hair and he especially loved the fact that she lived right across the hall.<p>

"Home sweet, home." He breathed as they got to their doors.

"Thanks, Noctis."

"It was all my pleasure, really." His next comment was a long shot-impossible more like-, but he tried nonetheless. "Hey, Light, do you want to come in for a drink? No funny business, just to wash the cake out of our mouths!" He waited for her rejection.

"Why not?"

"Don't get too excited now!" He teased at her nonchalant tone. He held the door open for her and she walked past him. This was unexpected, why hadn't this worked in the past? He prayed he didn't just jinx himself and he shut the door.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What?"

"Is it really necessary to have a picture of you and Zack in the living room?"

"It's not just a picture. It is the visual representation of our friendship through the ages of time. One day we will look at this glorious, majestic painting and say 'Wow, look at this.' Future generations will bask in the beauty and grace of it all." Lightning nodded along as she doubted any of that was true.

The painting was certainly odd, almost out of place. It was a depiction of Noctis riding a tiger; behind him was Chuck Norris. Zack was riding a dragon; his passenger was Brenden Urie. They had unusually long hair flowing in the wind and they were holding swords in their right hands, riding side by side. The background was multicolored flames, with a double rainbow taking up the top portion and the bottom was the band Queen with angel wings. Gummy bears rained down from the clouds of what looked like cotton candy.

"Who even painted that for you?"

"Zack's girlfriend. I will meet her one day and thank her for this Holy Grail."

Lightning smirked and shook her head. She again stared at the much exaggerated painting. There was a small period of awkward silence until Noctis went to get some drinks.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing his roommate, who seemed a little heated. Lightning decided to try and calm him down with some light-hearted humor.

"So, isn't this awkward?"

"Lightning?"

"Yeah. Destiny, right!"

"Whatever, you know he's going to try and have sex with you just like the other 387 women, right?"

"Article 48: A Bro never publically reveals how many chicks he's banged and a Bro never reveals how many chicks another Bro has banged." Noctis showed up out of nowhere, with two glasses of some dark alcohol. He looked hurt. "I can't even look at you anymore."

"Uhh..."

"Oh, quiet Noctis, I'm going to my room."

"Zack, I can't believe you!"

"I'm just gonna leave you two, to work on your bromance...so bye."

"Light! Wait!" Noctis shouted before she slammed the door leaving; she quickly shuffled into her apartment. What was his problem?

The pinkette shut the door behind her. All her mind could think of was her cloud-like bed, and it's soft, smooth linens that smelt like her shampoo. It was so close yet so far away as she sluggishly set her coat on the rack and kicked off her shoes. Just as she was finished, the most dream-crushing sound rang through her apartment.

**FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLIGHT, WINNING LOVE BY DAYLIGHT, NEVER RUNNING FROM A REAL FIGHT, SHE IS THE ONE NAMED-**

"Hello?...Tifa?...Are you alright?...Calm down...I'll be there in a few minutes...Why aren't you at home?...Where?...Okay...Don't go anywhere!...Bye."

She tapped the end call key and shoved her phone into her pocket. Light snatched her keys from the side table by the couch here they lay. While she made her way back to the door, she hastily slipped on her shoes and coat before heading out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies for anyone who can guess that song! I also have this ringtone, too. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**MORE MADNESS!**

* * *

><p>The 247 open coffee shop was barren, except for a pair of what looked like a business men typing and sipping their black coffee intently staring at their laptops and phones, and an upset Tifa. Lightning rushed over to her brunette friend's table. Tifa slowly got up and the two friends exchanged a hug. As much as Light desperately wanted to sleep in her bed right now, she knew it was far more important to help a friend in their time of need.

"Tifa, what happened? It's not Genesis, is it? Do I have to kick someone's ass?" Lighting questioned as they took a seat.

Tifa softly laughed. Her eyes were somewhat puffy and red; she had been crying. Why, though? "No, it's not him. Light, there's something I have to tell you..." Her words began to trail off.

"Okay, don't tell me you are buying that godforsaken purple wedding dress! Look, Teef, I understand that is your-"

"No, Light! It's not that..." the pinkette sighed in relief and nodded for her to continue. "It's that. I...I...This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Light, you have to promise me you won't freak out. That you'll take this piece of information and not reveal it to another soul for as long as we both shall live, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, till death do us part."

"Am I getting married to this gossip, or something?" Tifa became serious, not even stifling a giggle. "Okay, alright, but don't drag me into your little book club meetings anymore. If I have to hear Yuna or Rikku squeal about Twilight and Team Edward or Jacob one more time, I will tear-"

"I'm having an aff..." She stopped herself after interrupting Lightning. "An affinity for the word 'notorious' right now..." Tifa forced a smiled, yet Lightning wasn't convinced.

"That's it. You call me upset, just to tell me you are having an affinity for a word?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, if that all, I guess I can go home now. Thank you for this wonde-"

"Fine! I'm having an affair!" The words fell out of Tifa's mouth so quickly, Light barely registered them. The strawberry blonde was still stunned and her mouth was agape. "Well, say something!"

"W-What?"

"I'm having an affair! I know, aren't I a terrible, despicable person! I mean who the hell has an affair three weeks before their wedding!" Tifa stressed. her gaze was pleading for anything from Lightning.

"Teef, there is only three words that can describe my current thoughts...WHAT. THE. FUCK."

"Light, it gets worse..."

"How much worse? You are telling me you have been having an affair three weeks from a wedding, a commitment ceremony, to man that you don't even love! The one we have busting our asses off to make into this vision of yours! Whatever that vision may be? But a vision nonetheless-" She tried keeping voice at a volume that didn't disrupt the quiet coffee shop...it wasn't working that well.

"Listen! I do love Genesis, it's just I also love Zack-"

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard it; I thought you said Zack, though."

"Er- I did."

"Oh god, not the Zack we met..." The silence from Tifa only confirmed it. Light started again, with sarcasm. "That is just wonderful, fantastic! That explains why he was angry- wait a minute...If you and Zack were screwing around then that means you painted it."

"Huh?"

"The painting. The one that they seem to worship."

"I don't want to talk about that, okay! Light, why am I so stupid?"

"Well, for starters-"

"It was rhetorical."

"Don't give me that look, it's not my fault, this is happening! Tifa, you need to tell Genesis, and I think it'd be better if you didn't see Zack anymore until you sort out this whole mess. Come now, you can stay at my place for tonight, since you seem to be distressed enough. Tifa, I swear if you go next door, though, I will kill you.

* * *

><p>"Zack, bro, you need to talk to me. Article 122: A Bro is always psyched. Always. Come on, what's wrong?" Noctis spoke through Zack's bedroom door.<p>

"Go away, Noct."

"Is it your girlfriend?"

"..."

"I will take that as a yes. Zack, what happened?"

Suddenly the door opened and Noctis stumbled forward. Zack look distressed and was wearing sweat pants and a dirty t-shirt.

"Dear god, it must've been bad, if you are even in dress code of the house."

"Noct, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course."

"Alright, I'm having an affair..."

"..."

"With Tifa."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You mean to tell me that the hot brunette from this morning was the mastermind of that beautiful piece of art currently in our living room?"

"Noctis, focus! Did you hear what I said? I said I was having an affair with a soon-to-be married woman!"

"Open your brain-tank "bra", 'cause here comes some premium 91 octane knowledge! There are three rules of cheating: It's not cheating if you're not the one who's getting married. It's not cheating if her name had two adjacent vowels, and it's not cheating if she's from a different area code. You're fine on at least one account."

"That isn't helping at all, Noct." Zack somberly replied.

"Fine, what we need to do is talk to Tifa-what a minute that means I can get closer to Lightning- anyways, I think Lightning and Tifa have a dress fitting tomorrow, from what my pink-haired lover informed me."

"Only, people with appointments get into those things."

"Exactly, and I just so happen to know the owner. Well, I know the back of her head..." Noctis trailed, Zack shook his head.

"Too much information."

"Trust me, it'll work." A confident smirk wiped across his face. "But you'll need to change out of those disgusting clothes. No Bro of mine will be shown in public as such."

* * *

><p>"Lightning...Lighty Bear...Light...Claire...wakey wakey...WAKE UP!" Lightning shot up, her hair in total disarray. She glared at the perky morning person that stood before her. She was ready for the day. "What drugs are you running on?"<p>

"Let's go! I think we should hurry though! Appointment starts in 45 minutes, the other bridesmaids are already there!"

"Take it down a few notches, and quit screaming. Let me wake up."

"Hurry Light! I will be waiting." Tifa walked back into the living room and walked around her friend's living room. The interior was plain and had a few pictures frames here and there. Maybe she'd paint her something one day. The only thing out of the ordinary was the ugly brown rug. It was extremely hideous; who puts pink polka dots and bright green frogs on a rug then puts in their living room? It stuck out like a sore thumb to the other furniture and decorations in the room.

Tifa was pulled from her thoughts as she ears someone knocking on the door. She began second guessing herself as to whether or not she should answer due to the fact it may be Zack. She risked it. She was relieved it was just Light's other neighbor, Noctis.

"Ligh-Tifa! What are you doing here!"

"I spent the night, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't..."

"Or does it?" she finished.

"I can see why he likes..." Noctis muttered something that Tifa couldn't hear. "Is Light home?"

"Yeah, she's getting dressed, we're going to an appointment and no you cannot come along. Unfortunately this is an all-girls event."

Noctis began stepping back to his apartment. "Oh, got it, tell her I dropped by."

"Sure thing, Noctis the Rocktis." She joked.

"And they all laughed when I said it would catch on!" He exclaimed as she shut the door.

"Who was that?" Lightning emerged from her bedroom, ready to go.

"Your neighbor, not He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Noctis."

"Voldemort lives in my building!" Lightning joked.

"No, idiot, Zack."

"Just keeping you on your toes…Anyhow, let's get this show on the road but HE actually shows up."

"Aye aye!" Face palm: insert here.

"I have confirmed it, they are going to the dress fitting! Now to call Stella!"

_***One angry phone call, busted ear drum, and Plan B later...***_

"Let's run through this plan. Remember: Old Lady Disguises Let Awesome Dudes In Expensive Stores, or Operation: O.L.D.L.A.D.I.E.S."

"Did you just come up with that?"

"Yeah, I'm that good." Noctis smirked. "By the way, where did you get these horrible dresses?"

"It's a long, painful story. For now, we'll call her Eunice, though." Zack cringed.

"Whatever let's get this over with, I have a date later on tonight."

"I thought you liked Lightning."

"It doesn't mean I don't have needs! Plus, we're old ladies, it's not like I'll be hitting on her like that!" The two men laughed maniacally at their "well-thought out plan".

* * *

><p>Lightning parked in front of the large white store. In cursive font was written Nox Flueret, the surname of the designer, they'd been there a few days ago, but now it was for the final choice of Tifa's dress and the choice of the bridesmaids''. They were greeted by the cheery blonde designer. Everything in the building was bright white and immaculate.<p>

"Welcome, Tifa Lockhart, I presume?"

"Yes, that is I."

"Right this way, your bridesmaids have already arrived." The blonde led the two women into a larger room from the lobby filled with white bridal gowns on one half and on the other was colorful bridesmaid dresses. One of the couches in the room sat Tifa's 4 other Bridesmaids; Yuffie, Fang, Vanille, and Yuna.

"Tifa! Light! I thought you guys died or something!" Fang teased, while they approached. As they finished up greeting and settling down. Stella, the designer, explained that the bride should be first to find her dress, that way it gets finished first. Then it's less stressful for her.

* * *

><p>Little did the women know was that just outside in a shaded alleyway, Noctis and Zack were going through phase 1 of the plan.<p>

"Zack, I wanted to wear the black one, pink is not my color! I look like a middle aged flamingo."

"I was not about to let you wear this little number, besides it accents my shapely figure."

"Whatever, let's do this before I start chaffing." he said as he readjusted his family jewels, if you will.

"Again, too much information.."

Noctis was wearing a pink, floral print moomoo, borrowing his grandmother's pearl necklace and matching earring, thank heavens he went through that "90's-pierced-ears-on-a-guy-was-alright-and-socially-acceptable phase", and black therapeutic shoes with white stockings. Zack was wearing something quite similar yet his was black, and less of an attention getter. Noctis and Zack shuffled in their therapeutic shoes towards the bridal store. Walking like old people was taking forever, so that ended up briskly walking into it.

_'This is for you Grams.'_ Noctis dedicated in his mind.

_'I hope this works...'_ Zack was less optimistic, which was definitely out of character. The two "old ladies" sighed as they shuffled slowly in. Acting senile was the key to success in this plan of theirs.

"Oh, Sheryl, this is lovely!"

"What! What did you say? Doris, Doris where are you darling?"

Apparently, they had decided to pick up fake New York accents to accompany their looks. The receptionist shot her head up and was confused to see two elderly women roaming through the building into the main lobby.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"Why, yes, you can help me into those tight pant-" Zack elbowed his friend as he had switched back to his suave normal voice. Getting the hint he restarted. "Why, yes, me and my lovely friend Doris are here to see my granddaughter, you may have seen her arrive! She was quite busty with the brown hair, spilt ends and all. Also, she was with her pink-haired friend, quite hard to miss, I mean did you see that ass-I mean those eyes!" Noctis spewed out, Zack hitting him a few times in between sentences.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Tifa Lockhart!"

"Oh, I don't think you're allowed back there. I don't think Miss Flueret would approve-"

"Well, I won't say anything if you don't, sweet cheeks." Noctis pinched her cheek. "Anyways, what are they going to do, beat up a couple of old ladies? I grew up when there was a time when we women must all band together and talk about...our feelings...and stuff. You get what I am saying, little cinne-bun?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt since you are family..."

"Exactly! Come now, Doris! Sheryl, has hip surgery in a few hours, I'd like to get this over with before die!" he shouted slowly making his way into the main lobby. Zack swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw Tifa in a beautiful white wedding gown, laughing and smiling with her friends. It felt almost as the world was in slow motion.

* * *

><p><strong>I am having WAY too fun with this :P Chapter 7 should be up after I finish my finals :D I have to be Robin Sparkles and Zayn from HIMYM and One Direction for my theatre final. :) Good BYE!<strong>


End file.
